Ryu no shizoku
by Elsrandril
Summary: Un nouveau clan apparait et propose a Naruto de retourner dans le passer pour avoir une chance de tout changer. L'histoire commence après le chapitre 552 .
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic et je sais pas trop quoi dire... Commençons par les présentations d'usages.

Nom de la fic : Ryu no shizoku (clan du dragon).

Auteur : Elsrandril.

Rating : Entre T et M le MA n'est pas autoriser sur ce site et de toute façon je suis pas sur que j'en aurais fait.

Disclamer : Bah comme tout le monde le Manga Naruto n'est pas a moi sinon il aurait ressembler un peu plus a ma fic.

Autre chose : A la fin de chaque chapitre je mettrais des petits faits qui auraient put se produire comme dans la fic Quelques faits sans importance sur les Ninjas de White Damon que je trouve très drôle et que je vous invite a lire de plus je mettrais quelques informations qui pourraient être utile ou des indices pour vous permettre de deviner la suite et peut être une question sur la fic qui vous permettra (si vous répondez correctement ) d'avoir le chapitre suivant en avant première (un ou deux jours). Il se peut que je fasse apparaitre des personnages d'autres œuvres mais comme on restera dans le monde de Naruto je ne mettrais pas cette fic en crossover. Enfin avant de vous laisser découvrir ce qui est surement un chef d'œuvre de la littérature je tient a dire que je ne promet rien autant au niveau des réponses au reviews qu'au niveau de la publication qui dépend de ma motivation (qui est égale a celle qu'a Tsunade lorsqu'il faut remplir la paperasse).

Itadakimasu

* * *

><p>-Chapitre 1-<p>

Naruto combattait l'armée ennemie. Il tuait ses adversaires par dizaines aider du chakra de Kyubi mais malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de ses amis les ennemis revenait toujours en plus grand nombre. Il ne le savait pas car il était trop loin mais Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Gaï étaient mort de plus Kurenai, Hinata et Kakashi étaient dans un état critique au centre de soins. Et pour couronner le tous des Zetsu avaient libérer les personnes ressusciter par l'Edo tensei. Et Madara avait scellé le démon de Killer Bee après l'avoir attaquer par derrière pendant que celui-ci essayait d'arrêter la statue géante de Madara qui faisait des ravages. Le surplus de puissance obtenus avait permis à Madara la création de plus de 78000 Zetsu blanc supplémentaires et d'augmenter leur puissance. A tous cela il fallait rajouter le récent retour de Sasuke qui faisait des ravages dans les rangs de l'alliance grâce à son Mangekyou Sharingan éternel. Et Naruto commençait à fatiguer à cause de Kyubi. Oui car s'il a accès au chakra de Kyubi ce dernier peut lui aussi prendre dans le chakra de Naruto pour compenser la perte du chakra bien sur les quantités ne sont pas le même car quand Kyubi prend un dixième du chakra de Naruto celui-ci fait de même avec Kyubi sauf que le chakra de Kyubi se régénère quasi-instantanément ce qui fait que Naruto a beau puiser dans le chakra du démon renard ce dernier récupère la quantité prise instantanément alors que Naruto lui ne récupère pas de chakra. En bref Naruto fatiguait et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Soudain alors qu'il venait de tuer une dizaine de Zetsu, dix personnes habiller de noir surgirent et l'encerclèrent. Croyant a une nouvelle ruse de Madara pour le capturer Naruto attaquât l'uns d'entre eux le plus rapidement possible. Malgré toute sa puissance il ne put rien faire pour empêcher se qui suivit l'inconnu attrapa le bras avec lequel il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup se décalât sur le cote et tira son bras vers le bas déséquilibrant ainsi Naruto puis il lui passât le bras qu'il tenait toujours dans le dos et fit de même avec l'autre bras de Naruto puis il lui bloquât les bras si fermement que Naruto n'arrivât pas à se dégager. Les ninjas allies qui entourait Naruto tentèrent de l'aider mais ils se heurtèrent a un bouclier de chakra. Maintenant que Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger il observât enfin les hommes qui se tenait en face de lui et remarquât qu'ils portaient tous une cape noir à capuche ainsi qu'un masque lisse de le même couleur sauf l'un d'entre eux qui même s'il portait lui aussi le masque ne portait pas de cape a la place il portait une armure noir. Ce dernier s'adressât à Naruto.

-Est-tu le dénommer Naruto Uzumaki, le fils du yondaime Hokage et le porteur du démon renard a neuf queues ?

Un instant Naruto fut tenter de mentir mais le fait que l'homme au masque sache qu'il était le fils du yondaime l'intriguât il répondit finalement par l'affirmative.

-Bien maintenant si vous promettez de ne pas nous attaquez et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout je vous ferais relâcher

Naruto promit à contre cœur car il voulait continuer à se battre pour défendre son village et ses amis mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Apres avoir promis l'inconnu fit un signe et aussitôt les personne qui l'accompagnait se joignirent a la bataille et même s'il l'avouait difficilement ils faisaient plus de dégâts que lui.

-Bien maintenant nous pouvons parler je suppose que vous voulez savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Alors je m'appelle Elsorandril je suis un ninja de Ryu no kuni (1) si je suis là c'est pour vous faire une proposition.

-Quelle proposition ?

-Je vous propose une technique pour remonter dans le temps.

-Une technique pour … vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Bon admettons qu'est-ce que vous avez a y gagnez ?

-Lorsque vous l'utiliserez je profiterais du fait que vous utilisiez la technique pour remonter avec vous dans le temps sans en subir les conséquences et ainsi je pourrais sauver mon village de la destruction.

-Quelles conséquences ?

-Tout d'abord une perte de la mémoire, une perte en chakra ainsi qu'une perte en années de vie. En gros vous perdez toute ta mémoire sauf vos techniques mais comme moi j'aurais garde la mémoire je vous jure que si j'arrive à sauver mon village je me mettrais à votre service et je vous aiderais à empêcher les derniers évènements et puis vous pourrez toujours demander à Kyubi car il ne sera pas affecter par cette conséquence.

-Et pour les deux autres conséquences ?

-Les années de vie vous peux vous les faires payer par Kyubi comme il est immortel cela ne changera rien pour lui. Et pour le chakra vous vous retrouverez avec la même quantité qu'un ninja normal mais vous pourrez toujours grâce à un entrainement dans le but d'augmenter votre chakra vous retrouver avec la même quantité qu'aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi vous me faite cette proposition a moi ?

-Vous êtes la personne ayant la plus grande quantité de chakra au monde et toute autre personne qui utiliserait cette technique mourrait suite à la perte d'une aussi grande quantité de chakra.

-Et on remonterait quand parce que si c'est pour remonter il y a deux mois ça ne me servirais a rien ?

-Il me faut au moins 10 ans.

-Donc je remonterais à mes sept ans. Et quand pensez-vous vous mettre à mon service ?

-Deux semaines après votre retour je me mettrais à votre service.

-Et durant combien de temps serez-vous à mon service ?

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou jusqu'à ce que vous me délier de ma promesse.

-D'accord j'accepte. Je dois faire quoi ?

-Envoyer tout votre chakra le vôtre et celui de Kyubi dans ce sceau jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

-Quel … Ah oui celui-là.

Un sceau venait subitement de se dessiner sur le sol. Naruto fit ce qu'on lui demandais et il vit le sceau briller puis depuis les bords un dôme de chakra pur se format et entoura Naruto celui-ci remarquât que c'était pareil pour Elsorandril peu après le dôme devint lumineux si lumineux que Naruto dut fermer les yeux mais il les rouvrit lorsqu'il vit que la lumière diminuait. En effet le dôme de lumière s'éloignait de lui en s'agrandissant et Naruto vit que sur le passage de la lumière le terrain redevenait normal, les ninjas disparaissaient et tout revenait à son état passé seul la zone protéger par le dôme d'Elsorandril semblait épargner puis il vit qu'en face de lui des chiffres étaient apparut et qu'ils diminuaient et alors qu'ils arrivaient à zéro il vit les mots « arrêtez maintenant » apparaitre. Il coupa l'afflux de chakra. A ce moment il sentit qu'autre chose s'échappait de son corps pour rentrer dans le sceau il se sentit fatiguer de plus il lui semblait que ses souvenirs disparaissaient en même temps il fut attiré vers le village de Konoha de plus il se sentit rajeunir et soudain il perdit conscience.

-Ruelle de Konoha-

Un jeune garçon blond passe en courant suivit quelques instants après par des adultes. Même s'ils lui criaient le contraire il le savait ces personnes ne lui voulaient pas du bien comment il le savait ? Déjà il l'avait senti et puis tout simplement il avait reconnu des personnes qui lui avaient déjà fait du mal par le passe. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour les distancer il n'était pas assez rapide (NdA : rappelez-vous il n'a que sept ans) et se faisait rattraper il allait encore se faire frapper à cette pensée un sanglot lui échappa mais dans l'instant qui suivit il se dit :

« Si je me laisse abattre ils auront gagné je vais accélérer et cette fois-ci ils ne m'auront pas. »

Et dans un effort de volonté il accéléra encore mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas ses poursuivants continuaient à gagner du terrain

« Tien c'est bizarre je suis fatiguer alors que d'habitude je peux courir plus longtemps avant de m"essouffler. »

Et alors que ses poursuivants allaient le rattraper le contrôle du corps de Naruto lui échappa et il fit une chose à laquelle aucun de ses poursuivants (et lui non plus d'ailleurs) ne s'attendaient, il sauta. Il fit un bond de dix mètres pour s'agripper au toit d'une des habitations bordant la rue et se hisser dessus puis il repris le contrôle de son corps et s'effondra en bas les habitants criaient au démon et hurlaient des injures. Naruto se mit aussitôt à courir le long des toits (NdA : Oui si vous regardez bien les habitations de Konoha vous remarquerez qu'elles sont colles les unes aux autres et donc qu'il peut courir normalement le long des toits) et il arriva devant son appartement et se dit :

« Et comment je descends moi. »

Et dans l'instant qui suivit il perdit à nouveau le contrôle de son corps qui sauta dans le vide et atterrit souplement sur le sol mais ce n'est qu'après avoir regagné son appartement et s'est enfermer dedans qu'il s'autorisa à s'interroger ce qu'il fit surtout qu'après s'être demander comment descendre il avait cru entendre un soupire avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Il passa le reste de la journée et un partit de la nuit à s'interroger sur ces phénomènes mais ne trouvant pas de réponses et vaincu par la fatigue il finit par abandonner et s'endormis.

* * *

><p>Faits sans importances : La pire mission de Naruto fut non pas la mission au pays des vagues mais celle du sauvetage de Gaara en effet durant cette mission il a aidé une personne à se suicider. Il est déjà contre le suicide mais en plus là c'est lui qui lui a permis de se suicider. D'accord grâce à son sacrifice Gaara n'est pas mort mais Naruto a quand même très mal vécu cette mission.<p>

Info sur la fic : Je pense que les démons n'ont pas forcement beaucoup de chakra mais qu'ils récupèrent leurs chakra très vite par exemple quand Kyubi fait une Bombe du Biju (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans Killer Bee en fait une dans le combat contre l'équipe de Sasuke vous savez la grosse boule noire qui dévaste tout sur son passage et je pense que le rayon que fait Kyubi dans son combat contre Orochimaru en est une) il récupère le chakra dépenser en quelques minutes ou moins.

Si vous voulez que j'intègre dans l'histoire des personnages de votre création faite moi leurs présentation avec leurs noms, âge, grade et village, techniques (en précisant laquelle est leur préférer), ainsi que leurs réactions dans différentes situations, et des suggestions sur ses relations avec les personnages (j'essaierais de respecter au maximum vos idées mais des fois ce ne seras pas possible). Bien sûr je me réserve le droit de changer deux-trois trucs pour qu'il rentre dans l'histoire. De plus je ne garantis pas qu'il apparaisse tout de suite je l'intègrerait suivant ce dont j'aurais besoin sur le moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite.

* * *

><p>-Chapitre 2—<p>

-Deux semaines plus tard à Konoha-

C'était incroyable. On l'avait laissé tranquille pendant deux semaines on ne l'avait pas poursuivi, pas empoisonner et les commerçants ne le chassait plus de leur boutique. Il avait entendu des remarques sur le fait que le démon s'était libérer de sa prison et qu'il poussait son réceptacle à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il remerciait la personne à l' origine de l'étrange phénomène qui poussait les gens à le fuir. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas et que quand ils recommenceraient se serait pire qu'avant mais cela ne l'empêchais pas de profiter au maximum de cette tranquillité relative il en avait profité pour se refaire une garde-robe correcte. Il avait aussi remarque que malgré tous ses efforts il mangeait moins qu'avant il mangeait toujours beaucoup mais moins quand même. Il savait que cette journée serait spéciale mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Donc en attendant de savoir en quoi elle serait spéciale il se contentait de marche au gré de ses envies dans Konoha en espérant remarquer quelque chose de spéciale mais il ne remarqua rien. Et tout a ses penses il arrivât sans s'en rendre compte dans l'un des quartiers les plus malfamé de tout Konoha. Et il se sentit attraper par derrière et tire vers une ruelle très sombre puis lorsqu'il fut entièrement dans la ruelle il entendit une voix grasse et chargée de relents d'alcool lui dire à l'oreille :

-Alors démon tu croyais pour échapper encore longtemps a la vengeance des habitants de Konoha ? A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu et c'est pareil pour mes compagnons donc on va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on pense que tu as payé ta dette.

-Attention scène déconseiller aux âmes sensibles-

Intérieurement Naruto suppliait la force qui l'avait aidé la dernière fois de le sauver a nouveau et de le sauver de ses hommes la parce qu'il le savait ce que lui ferrait ces hommes serait bien pire que ce que les autres lui aurait fait mais a son grand malheur elle ne se manifesta pas. Tout d'un coup il ressenti une vive douleur au bras gauche. L'un des hommes venait de sortir un couteau et l'avait coupé au bras et il fut vite imite par ses compagnons qui commencèrent a lui faire des coupures tout le long du corps mais le pire arrivât lorsque le troisième homme du groupe de cinq le coupa avec son couteau qui était denté comme une petite scie car le couteau ne se contentait pas de couper, il déchirait littéralement la chair provoquant une douleur bien plus forte que les couteaux normaux lorsqu'ils virent l'efficacité de l'instrument ils décidèrent de n'utiliser que celui-ci pour le torturer. Oui, le torturer car c'était une véritable torture pour le jeune garçon. L'un des hommes se révéla même très doué pour cela il arrivait à faire souffrir Naruto plus que tous les autres réunit. Puis l'un d'entre eux apportât une bouteille de vin bon marche et en versât le contenu directement sur les plaies faisant littéralement hurler de douleur le jeune garçon qui eut des spasmes de douleur. Puis après ce qui lui sembla une éternité de douleur ses tortionnaires s'en allèrent en le laissant pour mort et couvert de plaies sanguinolentes, de plusieurs articulations démises et de plusieurs os casses (trois cotes et le bras droit).

-Fin de la scène-

Au moment de sombrer dans l'inconscience il crut entendre une voix crier son nom.

Il se réveilla chez lui perclus de douleurs et recouvert de bandages aux endroits où les blessures étaient les plus graves. Lorsqu'il regardât autour de lui il remarqua un homme qui lui parut familier il portait un masque noir et une armure de la même couleur, il avait l'air pensif puis soudain il sembla se rendre compte que le garçon était réveiller et s'adressa a lui :

-Ah tu es réveillé j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que l'on se soit installé chez toi mais nous voulions éviter que tu te fasses blesser durant ta convalescence.

-Euh … Mais vous êtes qui ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai les règles élémentaires de la politesse toujours se présenter. Je m'appelle Elsorandril et nous somme à votre service moi ainsi que mon clan.

-Comment ça a mon service ?

-Vous ne vous en rappelez pas mais je vous avais promis de me mettre à votre service si vous m'aidiez à sauver mon village et une fois que ce fut fait mon clan a considère que vu que vous l'avez sauvé il est lui aussi lier par ma promesse et donc qu'il doit aussi se mettre à votre service ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Euh et je suis resté combien de temps endormis ?

-Trois heurs Notre médecin nous a assuré que vous seriez sur pied dans deux jours.

-Deux jours ! C'est pas possible de guérir d'une fracture en deux jours.

-Nous avons des méthodes de soins très avancées.

Des coups discrets l'interrompirent une personne entra charge d'un plateau repas. Elle était brune aux cheveux longs, aux yeux noirs, qui devait avoir dans les 20 ans et qui affichait un sourire si chaleureux que Naruto la trouva tout de suite très sympathique elle déposât le plateau sur les genoux de Naruto et lui dit :

-Voici un plateau spécial convalescence pour t'aider à te remettre.

-Ouah merci beaucoup.

-De rien je m'appelle Mitsuki et toi tu dois être Naruto c'est ça ?

-Oui. Répondit-il en commençant a mangé maladroitement avec son bras gauche.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal Mitsuki attrapa ses baguettes et commença à le faire mange. Elle eut d'ailleurs du mal à lui faire boire une boisson appeler cola car il disait que la couleur ne lui plaisait pas en plus les bulle qui remontaient à la surface ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de le boire mais après avoir bu la première gorgée il en bu plusieurs verre avant de s'arrêter.

-Bon on dirait que l'on a un nouvel amateur de cola.

-Elsorandril-sama comme nous ne sommes plus du village vous pouvez peut être enlevé votre masque ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Il enleva son masque dévoilant un visage fin, des cheveux bruns court et des yeux bleu. A en croire son expression Mitsuki semblait elle aussi découvrir le visage d'Elsorandril.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller régler l'administratif avec l'Hokage pour que nous devenions ses ninjas.

Et il sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il préférât passer par les toits de peur que son armure n'inquiète les civiles et arriva très rapidement au bureau de l'Hokage. Il allât demander un rendez-vous avec l'Hokage à la secrétaire de ce dernier. Elle lui demanda de patienter le temps que l'Hokage finisse. Puis lorsque ce fut à son tour il entra dans le bureau.

-Hokage-sama. Je me présente je m'appelle Elsorandril et Je suis le représentant du clan Ryu en ce moment installer dans l'appartement du jeune Naruto Namikaze. La plupart des membres de Ryu sont d'anciens ninjas du village de Ryu et nous souhaiterions entrer au service du village de Konoha car nous avons fait la promesse a Naruto-sama de nous mettre à son service et cela aurait été difficile si nous étions resté dans notre ancien village en plus les membres de mon clan risquerait de s'ennuyer s'ils n'ont pas de missions rapidement.

-Alors vous et votre clan avez déserté votre village qui porte le même nom que ce dernier pour tenir une promesse fait à Naruto et vous voulez vous mettre au service du village de Konoha parce que les membres de votre clan s'ennuient ?

-C'est presque ça a part que nous n'avons pas déserté notre village a accepté de nous laisser partir. Et si vous voulez savoir notre clan s'appelle comme notre village car notre clan est le fondateur du village.

-D'accord je devrais en référer au conseil pour confirmer votre inscription en tant que ninjas de plus il vous faudra passer un test pour définir le niveau des membres de votre clan. Et j'aimerais savoir les termes de votre promesse.

-Si Naruto m'aidait à sauver mon village je me mets à son service pendant 12 ans.

-Et comment Naruto vous a-t-il aidé à sauver votre village ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire cela fait partit des secrets de Ryu no kuni.

-Pouvez-vous au moins me dire quand vous avez passé cette promesse ?

-Dans 12 ans.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne l'a pas encore passé ?

-L'un des devins de notre village m'a dit que je ferais cette promesse.

« Ça passera mieux que la vérité. »

-Vous voulez dire que dans le future Naruto vous fera promettre de le protège dans son future et durant 12 ans ?

-Oui en gros c'est ça.

-Cela m'arrange car je ne pouvais pas mettre Naruto sous la protection de ninjas sans que le conseil m'accuse d'ingérence dans les affaires civiles de Konoha alors que si des personnes protègent Naruto sans que j'en donne l'ordre ils ne pourront rien dire.

-J'ai quelques autre requêtes Hokage-sama.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord il me faut un terrain de cette taille pour loger mon clan. Tend un papier à l'Hokage.

-Mais c'est énorme vous êtes combien dans votre clan ?

-68

-Ah oui et combien de ninjas ?

-12 non ninjas, 50 qui le sont et 6 qui le sont presque.

-Avec autant de ninjas le conseil va avoir du mal à dire non. Le seul terrain de cette taille que je peux vous proposer se situe en dehors des murs de Konoha.

-Mon clan aime la tranquillité donc ça ira.

-Et sinon vous avez d'autres requêtes ?

-Plusieurs donc je vais toutes les dire : 1) Mon clan voudrait avoir accès a l'arène de Konoha pour organiser des combats. 2) Je voudrais que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze soit considérer comme un des membres du clan et donc qu'il vienne vivre chez nous. 3) Il nous faudrait un plan de la ville avec les principaux marchands d'armes et d'équipement ninjas ainsi que les principaux marchands de matières premières.

-Je suis d'accord vous irez demander tout cela a ma secrétaire mais pour l'arène je ne pourrai pas empêche certaines personnes d'assister à ces matches.

-Tant mieux qu'ils viennent.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre vous pouvez disposer.

-Il me reste autre chose à vous dire il s'agit de quelque chose qu'a vu notre devin il nous a dit que le clan Uchiwa commence à penser que le conseil cherche à diminuer son pouvoir politique et donc que bientôt ils commencerons à penser à faire un coup d'état il a aussi dit que si vous nommiez Fugaku Uchiwa a la place du dénommer Danzo le massacre des Uchiwa n'auras pas lieu car si vous ne le faite pas Danzo mettra dans la tête des deux grand conseillers que le génocide des Uchiwa est la seul solution au conflit et tous les trois ils vous obligerons à ordonner à Itachi de tuer toute sa famille ce qu'il fera et Danzo en profitera pour récupérer tous les Sharingan qu'il pourra.

Sur ces mots Elsorandril sortit laissant l'Hokage en train de réfléchir sérieusement à ses paroles qui lui semblaient vrai, tellement plausible et logique. Et après quelques instants de réflexion il se préparât à faire ce qui était dit car cela lui semblait être une excellente idée.

* * *

><p>Information sur la fic : Je pense qu'il n'y a pas cinq mais quatre éléments principaux et que le raiton est juste une technique héréditaire plus répandu que les autres.<p>

Peu après l'examen Chunin Anko a fonder un club pour ceux qui veulent a tout prix éliminer Orochimaru, sa première a adhérente fut Uzuki Yugao le second un ANBU appeler Tenzo.

Lorsqu'il a appris la création de ce club Orochimaru a ri et a tout de suite oublier l'information. Il n'aurait pas du il en est mort. En effet dans la nuit Yugao, qui avait réussit a s'infiltrer grâce a une technique mokuton de Tenzo, allât échanger l'un des composants qui constituait le remède d'Orochimaru par un poison crée par Anko qui met beaucoup de temps a agir mais qui provoquent des douleurs terribles et qui rend instable mentalement pour finalement tuer. Oh ils savaient que cela prendraient des années mais ils savaient aussi que lorsqu'il finirait par mourir ce serait après de longues années de souffrances.

Bien sur personne même l'Hokage ne fut au courant de cette expédition. Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kakashi lorsque après leurs avoir personnellement annonce la nouvelle (Sasuke vient de tuer Orochimaru chouette hein ?) ce fut non pas un aire réjouit comme il s'y attendait mais une expression qui pourrait passer pour de la déception qui s'affichât sur leurs visages.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voila chapitre 3 désoler pour le retard.

* * *

><p>-Chapitre 3-<p>

-Konoha appartement de Naruto quelques minutes plus tard-

Elsorandril arriva à l'appartement et ordonna a tout le monde de déménager les affaires de Naruto et qu'il viendrait habiter dans la maison du clan. Naruto protestât en disant qu'il voulait rester à Konoha ce à quoi Elsorandril répondit que de toute façon le manoir du clan était à moins de 400 mètres de Konoha et que Naruto pourrait le visiter. Naruto accepta d'aller voir le manoir. Et il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'à l'endroit ou aurait dû se situer le manoir il n'y avait rien juste une grande clairière puis il vit Elsorandril les mains par terre et il vit le sol de la clairière briller et soudain dans un énorme nuage de fumée un manoir apparut. Il était gigantesque, plus grand que celui des Hyûga et entourer d'un mur d'enceinte très haut ainsi que deux grandes portes sur lesquelles était dessiner deux emblèmes, un dragon dore et un dragon noir, la première emblème se transforma pour devenir le symbole de Konoha. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et les membres du clan entourèrent Naruto et Elsorandril. Ce dernier dit :

-Naruto j'ai demandé à l'Hokage si tu pouvais faire partit du clan il a dit oui mais il faut toujours que tu acceptes la seule règle du clan : Le seul pouvoir qu'un autre membre du clan a sur toi est celui que tu lui donne. En gros aucun membre du clan ne peut te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas et tu ne peux forcer personne à faire ce que tu veux.

-J'accepte.

-Bon et bien on va te faire visiter le manoir du clan. Mais avant petite explication de l'organisation du manoir il est séparé en 4 parties symboliser par une couleur et un élément : Bleu pour la partie eau, Marron pour la terre, Rouge pour le feu et jeune pour l'air. La fonction de chaque partie est représentative de son élément la partie eau est réserver au repos et à la guérison, la partie terre a l'apprentissage et à la réflexion, la partie feu aux travaux et à l'entrainement et la partie air aux loisirs, à la détente et à la recherche du bien être intérieure chaque partie est séparé par une grande route comme celle-ci.

-Et la tour ?

Il pointait du doigt une grande tour entièrement blanche situé tout au bout de la grande allée.

-Ah, la tour de la lumière et de l'ombre c'est là que tu apprendras les techniques secrètes du clan ainsi que la vérité sur le monde dans lequel tu vie.

-Ouah votre clan est bien ranger.

-Notre clan est bien rangé tu en fait partis maintenant. D'ailleurs maintenant tu t'appelles Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ryu.

-Pourquoi Namikaze ?

-Je te le dirais quand tu seras plus grand.

Naruto baissât la tête mais il reprit rapidement de l'entrain et se mit à courir partout malgré ses os brisé pour en voir le plus possible faisant ainsi sourire la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait. Au bout d'un moment il croisât d'autres enfants dans la partie de l'air et après qu'Elsorandril leurs ait expliqué la situation de Naruto ils lui proposèrent de lui faire visiter tout le manoir.

Elsorandril retournât voir l'Hokage et entra par la fenêtre et voyant que ce dernier était seul et qu'il semblait très ennuyer par la quantité de paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau il abordât directement le sujet qui le tracassait.

-Excuser moi Hokage-sama mais j'ai une petite question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ryu ne sait pas qui sont ses parents ?

-Non il ne le sait pas mais vous comment le savez-vous ?

-Lorsque le devin nous a parler de lui il l'a appelé comme ça et je savais que le yondaime Hokage s'appelait Minato Namikaze et qu'il était marier ou pas je ne sais plus mais qu'il attendait un enfant de Kushina Uzumaki donc cela m'a sauté aux yeux. De plus si j'en croit la signature de chakra cache derrière la sienne qui ressemble a s'y méprendre a celle de Kyubi no yokho ainsi que le sceau que j'ai aperçu et le chakra mille fois reconnaissable de Shinigami-sama je pense pouvoir en déduire que le yondaime s'est sacrifier pour invoque le Shinigami et ainsi sceller Kyubi dans son fils qui je le pense n'est pas encore au courant.

-Euh… Oui dit l'Hokage encore éberluer pas le fait que cet homme qui n'est même pas du village ait découvert autant de secrets classe S en si peu de temps.

-Donc je viens pour vous demander l'autorisation de lui révéler tout cela.

-Vous ne pouvez pas il y a quelques mois j'ai fait passer une loi qui stipule que quiconque diras l'un de ces secrets a une personne qui n'est pas au courant sera exécuter.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas un ninja de Konoha donc pour l'instant vous ne pouvez pas me faire exécuter et puis vous n'allez pas me faire exécuter à cause d'une loi dont je ne suis même pas au courant.

-Oui cela est vrai vous ne pouvez pas être exécuté pour une loi dont vous n'êtes pas au courant.

-Bien Hokage-sama je vais vous laisser sur un dernier conseil de chef de clan à chef de village. Les Clones de l'ombre sont très efficaces pour la paperasse et permettent de faire des choses plus intéressantes.

Et il partit laissant encore une fois l'Hokage à des réflexions très profondes. Ce dernier réfléchissait à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire si cette solution marchait mais il se disait aussi que ce nouveau clan allait causer beaucoup de problèmes au conseil.

Lorsque Elsorandril arriva au manoir l'activité était fébrile en effet pour fête l'entrée de Naruto dans le clan et l'arrive de ce dernier a Konoha une grande fête était organiser. La quantité de nourriture produite était effroyable de grandes tables et des bancs immenses était installer dans la cour centrale dans chaque partie était installer des dizaines de lanternes a la couleur de ces dernières. Plusieurs membres du clan étaient en train de coudre l'emblème du clan sur les vêtements de Naruto et de lui préparer sa tenue de cérémonie. Puis tout d'un coup la plupart des membres du clan s'arrêtèrent puis l'un d'entre eux cria en direction du ciel :

-Vous en avez mis du temps.

Soudain sortant d'un nuage une forme sombre descendit en pique et atterrit dans l'une des grandes allées du clan. C'était un grand dragon bleu sombre (NdA : attention dragon européen pas asiatique) celui-ci avança tranquillement vers les personnes présente puis la personne qui avait parlé s'approcha du dragon et lui caressa la patte puis ce dernier se mit à rétrécir et lorsqu'il fut de la taille d'un petit chien il se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme et ferma les yeux puis il sembla s'endormir. Naruto remarqua alors que la scène se répétait un peu partout. Les dragons utilisaient les grandes allées du clan comme piste d'atterrissage. Pour l'instant Naruto n'avait vu que quatre couleurs décliner dans différents tons rouge, bleu, marron et jaune. On lui expliqua que les couleurs du clan était inspiré des quatre couleurs des espèces de dragons existants. Les rouges semblait arme pour l'attaque avec des dents, des griffes ainsi que des épines dorsales très développer, les bleu semblais n'avoir rien de spéciale, les marron étaient bâties comme des forteresses volante, énormes leurs écailles semblait dures comme de la roche et ils étaient si gros que certains devaient replier les ailes a moitié pour pouvoir se poser, les jaunes étaient petits et semblaient fait pour la vitesse et les acrobaties aériennes parfois deux dragons jaunes plus petits que les dragon des autres couleurs se posaient dans la même allée mais ils semblais être les seul a réussir cette manœuvre car ils étaient les seul a la faire et certains dragons en supportaient d'autres de la taille d'un poney (« surement des jeunes » se dit Naruto en remarquant que les enfants qui lui avait fait visiter le clan se précipitaient vers les petits dragons). Naruto remarqua que tous les membres du clan semblait avoir leur dragon et que tout a leurs retrouvailles personne ne s'intéressait a lui et il se rapprocha d'Elsorandril qui ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé son dragon pour l'instant mais soudain tout le monde s'écartât d'eux et Naruto vit deux forme très sombre descendre du ciel et deux dragons noirs se posèrent l'un beaucoup plus petit que l'autre. Chacun des deux semblait être une fusion des forces des autres espèces ils semblaient résistants, endurants, puissants et rapides, bien plus que les autres espèces. Le plus grand s'approcha d'Elsorandril rétrécit et se posa sur son épaule tandis que le jeune dragon s'approcha d'un jeune garçon qui se trouvait au cote d'Elsorandril et qui portait le même masque que ce dernier lorsque Naruto l'avait rencontré. Elsorandril dit alors d'une voix forte :

-Maintenant que nos âmes sœurs sont à nos côtes que la fête commence !

Alors chacun gagna sa place et Naruto se trouvât dans la tribune d'honneur à gauche d'Elsorandril tandis qu'à droite se trouvait le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure. En quelques minutes la fête battit son plein puis dans la soirée en plein milieu de le fête Elsorandril se leva et déclarât :

-Nous faisons cette fête en l'honneur de notre arrivée dans le village de Konoha mais surtout en l'honneur de l'entrée dans le clan du jeune Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ryu (Des applaudissement se firent entendre) dès demain il sera confronté au Choix je sais que certains d'entre vous pense qu'il est trop tôt, qu'il ne sait rien du clan et de ses traditions ou encore que n'étant pas née dans le clan il n'a aucune chance de réussir pourtant je reste convaincu et Kirin est d'accord avec moi qu'il a toute ses chances de réussir et même qu'il a de bonnes chance d'avoir l'un des œufs noirs. En tout cas nous verrons cela demain en attendant je vais laisser la parole au principale concerner et lui demander de faire un discourt !

L'acclamation fut scander pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto ne se levé en rougissant. L'une des femmes déclarât :

-Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le rougissement de ce dernier et fit rire quelques personnes.

-Je … Euh … Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose je ne vous aie pas tout dit (Voyant que tout le monde était attentif il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une traite) je suis le réceptacle de Kyubi le démon renard a neuf queues.

Lorsqu'il vit l'aire étonner de toute son assistance il baissât la tête et attendit les injures et les coups qui allaient surement bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Mais la réaction fut tout autre dans un ensemble presque parfait l'assistance éclatât de rire. Naruto pensant que l'assistance ne le croyait pas, insista :

-Mais c'est la vérité vous savez.

L'une des personnes qui avait réussi à s'arrêter de rire déclarât :

-Mais on le savait déjà.

Muet d'étonnement Naruto ne répondit rien ce fut Elsorandril qui lui expliqua :

-La moitié des personnes ici l'on sut dès qu'il t'on vus et l'autre moitié l'a su des que nos dragon sont arrivé, ils sentent les auras tu sais et dans la tienne ils ont senti la trace de Kyubi.

-Et vous vous en ficher ?

-Oui Kyubi est sceller et personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mauvais que ça. (NdK : Comment ça pas si mauvais je vais le massacrer ce pitoyable petit humain je suis le Roi des démons j'ai une réputation à tenir et ce n'est pas un petit humain qui va se moquer de moi je vais lui arrache les yeux puis je vais lui faire mange et puis … NdA : Nous allons donc laisser Kyubi a ses idées de vengeances et reprendre la suite du récit.) Et toi comment tu le sais ?

-Hier les hommes qui m'ont fait ces blessures me l'ont dit.

-Ah ok.

Il s'adressât alors à toute l'assemblée.

-Mais ce que Naruto a oublier de nous dire c'est qu'il est le fils du célèbre Minato Namikaze le yondaime Hokage et de sa femme Kushina Uzumaki l'ancienne porteuse de Kyubi et c'est en toute confiance dans les capacités de leur fils qu'ils ont décidé de lui transmettre cette charge et donc maintenant que Naruto fait partit de notre clan, je lui fait la promesse solennelle en tant que chef du clan Ryu que ce dernier fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Etes-vous avec moi membres du clan Ryu !

Un « Oui » crier en même temps par toutes les bouches du clan lui répondit. Naruto toucher par autant de compréhension et de soutient en eut les larmes aux yeux et cria de toute ses force :

-Merci clan Ryu !

Des applaudissements venants de partout lui répondirent et il se rassit puis la fête continua alors que les liens entre Naruto et les membres du clan se renforcèrent et devinrent indestructibles car Naruto que si il avait un problème le clan serait toujours là pour lui et le clan tout entier avait accepté Naruto comme si il avait toujours fait partit du clan.

L'Hokage qui était venu pour voir comment l'installation du clan se passait (et pour rassurer les villageois qui n'arrêtait pas de déposer des plaintes quand a un manoir fantôme apparut des nulle part dans un grand brouillard et des rayons multicolores qui filait droit vers ces dernier), avait assister à la scène et se disait qu'il avait bien vraiment bien fait d'accepter de confier Naruto a ce clan qui lui avait paru si étrange au début et qui maintenant lui semblais plus intelligent, plus compréhensif et plus souder que Konoha tout entier.

* * *

><p>Info sur la fic : les démons ne sont scellés que parce qu'ils le veulent bien.<p>

En réalité si Kyubi reste dans le corps e Naruto c'est parce qu'il a été touché par le sacrifice de ses parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut 

j'ai été un peu long DESOLE

* * *

><p>-Chapitre 4-<p>

-Konoha, manoir du clan Ryu le lendemain de la fête-

Naruto se réveilla difficilement et sortit du lit. Il s'habillât et ouvrit la porte puis voyant un garçon passer en courant l'interpella et lui demanda ou se trouvait la cuisine parce qu'il avait faim. Le garçon lui répondit que le jour du Choix il devait être a jeune et que d'ailleurs Naruto devait se rendre au bureau d'Elsorandril pour apprendre tout ce qu'il-y-a à savoir sur la cérémonie. Naruto lui demanda alors des indications sur l'emplacement du bureau le garçon lui dit de suivre son dragon qui s'envola de son épaule pour s'envoler et se poser sur le sol devant Naruto. C'était un dragon jaune très fin même pour un jaune, ses grands yeux verts le fixaient avec curiosité, puis d'un coup il s'envola et disparut rapidement à un tournant le garçon lui dit qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher car son dragon volait très vite. Naruto remercia le garçon et courut derrière le dragon. Il remarqua alors que le garçon n'avait pas menti le dragon allait vraiment très vite et c'est essouffler que Naruto arriva au bureau d'Elsorandril. Naruto remercia le dragon et lui grata le cou, traitement que le dragon sembla apprécier. Puis il toqua à la porte et entra. Il trouva Elsorandril assis derrière un bureau et en train de lire un rouleau de parchemin qui semblais très vieux et qu'il manipulait avec précaution il dit alors :

-Ferme la porte veux-tu les rouleaux comme celui que je tiens sont très sensibles aux changements de températures et doivent être conservé et lu à des températures très précise.

Il refermât précautionneusement le rouleau et le rangea dans une des nombreuses alvéoles qui tapissaient le mur derrière son bureau. Naruto observa la pièce et la trouva immense. Tout un mur était tapisser d'alvéoles dans lesquelles était ranger des rouleaux ou des livres certains très anciens, d'autre récents. Un autre mur était recouvert d'armes en tous genres accompagné de petites affiches les décrivant précisément. Sur un autre mur des dizaines de cartes s'étalaient suivant des schémas complexes. Et enfin sur le dernier une grande baie vitrée donnait sur … non maintenant que Naruto regardais mieux il remarquât que la baie vitrée était en réalité des dizaines d'écrans de surveillances montrant différentes parties du clan ainsi que l'extérieur de ce dernier.

-Bon la cérémonie sera très simple on rentre dans la tour et quand tu en ressors tu as changé ou pas si tu échoue.

-Comment ça changer ?

-Surprise mais tu seras content du changement je peux te l'assurer.

Et malgré toute sa force de persuasion Naruto n'eut pas plus de précisions a part que tous les membres du clan avait déjà passé cette épreuve mais qu'ils étaient deux ans plus jeunes et que si il réussissait l'épreuve du Choix (même si Elsorandril n'avait aucun doute quant à sa réussite de l'épreuve il faisait semblant de douter) il serait un membre du clan a part entière et plus personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Au moment de sortir il entendit dans son dos :

-Ca commence à 10 heure sois y.

-Ok.

A l'heure dite Naruto se présentât devant la tour où une haie d'honneur était formée tout au bout se tenait Elsorandril (il a un sac à dos) au fur et à mesure que Naruto avançait la haie se refermait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau d'Elsorandril celui-ci le pris par l'épaule et lui dit d'avancer et pendant que Naruto et Elsorandril avançaient ce dernier fit un signe et dans un ensemble parfait quatre dragons s'élevèrent et prirent position chacun a l'un des coins du mur d'enceinte de clan puis il posa la main sur la porte de la tour, le dessin d'un dragon noir apparut brièvement et la porte s'ouvrit. Elsorandril poussât Naruto à l'intérieur et entra à son tour puis il referma la porte. Des lanternes s'enflammèrent toutes seules et dévoilèrent une pièce ronde avec des escaliers en colimaçon au centre de la pièce ainsi que des statues sur tout le pourtour de la pièce. Ces dernières s'animèrent et foncèrent vers Naruto et Elsorandril. Ce dernier courut vers les statues et frappât la première ce qui ne fit strictement rien à la statue mais loin de se décourager il enchainât et attaquât la deuxième mais une fois encore cela n'eut aucun effet puis il continua et frappât tous les soldats de pierre qui l'attaquaient et il continua à se battre contre toutes les statues le déchainement d'acrobaties, de coups et d'esquives qui s'ensuivit laissât Naruto pantois. A cause de son ébahissement il ne vit pas la statue qui s'était glisser dans son dos et qui allait le décapiter mais juste avant que cela n'arrive Elsorandril dévoila une marque a son poignet et cria :

-Je suis le chef du clan Ryu je porte la marque et j'accompagne un enfant qui vient pour le Choix.

Les statues s'arrêtèrent brusquement et regagnèrent leurs places.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais les détruire.

-Comment ça les détruire ?

-Vois-tu tous les membres du clan Ryu peuvent entre dans la tour sans être attaque mais les personnes non identifiées comme membre du clan Ryu ainsi que les personnes les accompagnants sont attaque et tuer sauf si le chef de clan amené une personne qui vient pour se soumettre au choix. Et si j'ai dit que je voulais les détruire c'est que l'on dit que le fondateur du clan a caché dans ses statues le secret d'une technique si puissante que seul un autre chef du clan Ryu et qui en plus arrive à battre les gardiens sont dignes de la recevoir. Et le seul moment où l'on peut les affrontes est quand on amené un nouveau membre pour le Choix. On dit aussi que ce chef recevra des armes et des techniques formidables comme par exemple la technique qui permet de crée ces statues.

-Mais pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas de techniques de ninja ?

-C'est justement pour ça que ces statues sont formidables certaines renvoient les techniques et d'autres les absorbes pour augmenter leurs puissances a toutes.

-Mais si on ne peut pas les battre peut être que les techniques et les armes n'existent pas ?

-L'ancien chef du clan avait réussi l'épreuve. Et en parlant d'épreuve tu as la tienne à passer.

Tout en disant cela il tira Naruto vers l'escalier et ils grimpèrent plusieurs étages avant qu'Elsorandril ne s'arrête il dit alors :

-Ceci est le plus grand trésor du clan chaque membre fait le serment de le protéger de sa vie car si jamais ce lieu et le trésor qu'il contient sont détruit le clan Ryu n'aura plus de raisons d'exister donc jure tu de protéger ce trésor quoi qu'il arrive du mieux que tu peux même si tu dois sacrifier ta vie ?

-Oui je le jure.

-Dans ce cas que le Choix se fasse.

Alors comme dans la salle précédente des flambeaux s'allumèrent. En un instant Naruto compris le sens des paroles précédentes devant lui reposant sur des blocs de marbre se trouvait le trésor du clan des centaines d'œufs de dragon tous d'un blanc nacre ils représentaient la nouvelle génération de dragons.

-Dans l'un de ses œufs se trouve surement ton âme sœur il est impossible de savoir de quelle couleur sera un dragon avant qu'il n'éclose et a partir de l'éclosion il faut attendre plusieurs heures avant que la couleur ne passe du blanc a la couleur définitive. Chaque dragon est lier a un seul être à travers le temps et l'espace et ils sont destiner à se rencontrer même si les dragons savent d'instinct reconnaitre leurs âme sœur ce n'est pas le cas des humains donc chaque personne qui passe ici doit toucher la coquille de chaque dragon pour que celui-ci puisse savoir si cette personne est son âme sœur ou pas et dans ce cas éclore mais comme les dragons sont en état de léthargie ils peuvent mettre plusieurs heures à reconnaitre leur partenaire et donc l'éclosion peut survenir seulement plusieurs heures après que son âme sœur l'ai touché sache aussi que le temps que met le dragon avant d'éclore est proportionnel à la puissance du lien qui va exister entre les deux partenaires. Mon propre temps est considère comme le meilleur temps jamais enregistre et est pourtant d'une heure.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus depuis sont entre dans la salle il ressentait une présence si puissante qu'il se demandait comment il se pouvait qu'il ne l'a pas déjà sentit auparavant. Il se précipitât vers l'endroit d'où provenait la présence, zigzagant à toute vitesse entre les œufs (il faillit d'ailleurs en faire tomber plusieurs qui furent rattraper in extrémis par Elsorandril) il s'avançait vers un œuf à toute vitesse et allait sans aucun doute le percuter et le casser mais ce que vit Elsorandril restât graver dans sa mémoire alors que Naruto n'était qu'a quelques mètres de l'œuf la coquille de ce dernier volât en éclat et une forme blanche se précipitât vers Naruto. Il venait de trouver son âme sœur.

Du cote de Naruto :

Il se sentait complet comme si il n'avait été qu'un être vide et qu'enfin il vivait pour de vrai grâce à cette part de lui qui venait de le retrouver. Il ressentait cette deuxième conscience comme si elle avait toujours fait partit de lui mais qu'il était trop loin pour pouvoir le sentier mais enfin il le sentait il était accepté en entier, complètement, sans conditions, sans faux semblant juste pour lui et pour ce qu'il est. Pourtant il le sentait il lui manquait encore quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est pas encore complète elle aussi mais cette sensation était si diffuse qu'elle ne suffisait pas à éclipser ce moment de bonheur pur et quasi parfait. Mais au fur et à mesure que le bonheur diminuait une envie grimpait en lui : il avait faim terriblement faim comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mangé et soudain il reprit conscience de son environnement et vit Elsorandril qui le fixait un air d'étonnement grave sur le visage puis il se reprit et dit :

-Vous savez que ça fait 5 heures que vous êtes dans cette position. Je suppose que vous avez faim.

-Très faim.

Elsorandril regardât la plaque grave dans le marbre.

« Huit siècles tu m'étonne qu'il ait faim »

Oui car l'appétit d'un dragon a son éclosion est proportionnel au temps qu'il passe dans sa coquille.

Elsorandril ouvrit son sac et dévoilât un assortiment des nourritures les plus bourratives qui existe.

« Alors Kirin avait à peu près un siècle et ont à manger un sac entier avant de nous arrêter et Naruto et son dragon ont à peu près huit fois plus d'appétit que nous il va nous falloir. »

« Sept sacs en plus »

« Merci Kirin mais je sais compter »

« Ah bon on dirait pas »

Tout en se disputant avec son âme sœur Elsorandril descendit les marches ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à réclamer des sacs en plus lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait deux sacs déjà prêts par terre. Une des personnes encore présente lui dit qu'ils avaient pensé que Naruto aurait au moins un dragon de trois siècles.

-Va dire aux cuisines de préparer cinq sacs en plus.

Lorsqu'il vit que l'étonnement se peignait sur les traits de l'homme en face de lui il sut que l'homme avait fait le calcul inverse au sien. Puis il le vit partir en courant vers les cuisines. Et sachant que Naruto devait avoir fini son repas et que les cuisines mettraient un peu de temps pour préparer cinq nouveau sacs il décida de monter les deux sacs. Puis lorsque Naruto et son dragon les eurent finit il partit chercher les cinq autres lorsqu'il sortit il vit une foule avide de renseignements mais Elsorandril ne dit pas un mot. C'était la tradition, tant que Naruto ne sortirait pas ils ne sauraient rien. Il prit les sacs rentra et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

><p>Juubi n'était pas si mauvais il voulait juste maintenir l'équilibre et sauver les humains... en tuant la moitié de ceux-ci. Il sait que cela peut parait contradictoire mais pour lui c'était parfaitement logique.<p> 


End file.
